These are the moments I remember
by MeimiCaro
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de poseer recuerdos que no son tuyos? Imágenes que te vienen de repente a la cabeza, pero no sabes de dónde han salido. Él sí, y corría el riesgo de perder el corazón por ello.


**These are the moments I remember**

¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de poseer recuerdos que no son tuyos? Imágenes que te vienen de repente a la cabeza, pero no sabes de dónde han salido.

Podrías pensar: seguro fue de alguna película que vi y no le presté la atención suficiente como para recordarla con claridad. Quizás podías intentar tragarte esa misma excusa cuando en tu mente aparecía un rostro de hermosos ojos marrones con una sonrisa tan magnética que lograba desestabilizarte las rodillas. Sería algún actor que en su adolescencia le afectó, aseguraba él, aunque fuera durante un segundo y ya no recordara su nombre. Quizás fue un secundario o un extra que apenas tuvo un segundo en pantalla. Pero entonces aparecían los sentimientos y cualquier lógica que pudiera pensar se iba al traste.

Recordaba aquellos ojos mirándole directamente y una extraña e inaudita felicidad le aceleraba el corazón hasta que parecía el de un colibrí.

Recordaba la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando les daba el sol, adquiriendo un color castaño precioso, y las sombras que hacían sus pestañas sobre la piel.

Recordaba la manera en que sus ojos parecían sonreírle con un secreto escondido en el fondo de su mirada.

Y recordaba cómo todo eso lograba dejarle sin aliento durante un segundo.

Era imposible que tantas cosas salieran de una película que no conocía nadie. Entonces se vio a sí mismo rebuscando en su mente, tratando de encontrar el origen de aquella mirada que parecía acecharle cada vez que cerraba los ojos, brindándole una sonrisa pícara. Encontró el hilo y tiró con fuerza. La avalancha de recuerdos lo desbordó. Recuerdos que no le pertenecían, que no había vivido, que no tenían conexión, pero en los que siempre estaba él.

Él, con las manos manchadas de aceite y una máquina a la que no supo ponerle nombre sobre la mesa. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras giraba el destornillador y sacaba una pesada pieza, pero hablaba. Movía los labios aunque Steve no podía oírle. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para encontrarle, solo había silencio.

Él, con un elegante traje de corbata y unas gafas de sol que odió por ocultar aquellos ojos que parecían enloquecerle el corazón. Tenía una sonrisa arrogante que le dejó confundido.

Él, con una camiseta de Aerosmith, el ondulado cabello castaño dirigido en todas direcciones mientras saltaba de un lado para otro. Movía las manos como si tuviera una guitarra eléctrica y reía. Reía como un niño y Steve detestó con toda su alma no poder escucharle.

Y él, con un extraño traje metálico que estaba casi convertido en una pieza de vertedero, a punto de caerse a pedazos. Ya no había brillo en aquellos magníficos ojos castaños. No había sonrisa deslumbrante, ni altanera, ni pícara, ni nada. Solo había la palidez que deja el último suspiro y la mirada vacía del que no volverá a mirarte. Steve no sabía quién era ese hombre, pero desde que logró desentrañar ese recuerdo, quería llorar.

Llorar hasta que su corazón se calmara o terminara de despedazarse.

Llorar hasta encontrar lo que había perdido aunque no sabía cómo ni cuándo.

O llorar hasta que su corazón se rindiera y cediera al vacío que parecía haberse instalado en sus entrañas.

Quizás siempre estuvo allí, pensó Steve, agotado. Caminaba de camino a la universidad. El sol brillaba sobre su cabeza, tibio y reconfortante, aunque él no encontraba ningún ánimo. Aquella mirada lo perseguía y arrastraba su corazón como un peso muerto. No podía dormir bien entre aquellos sueños que ya le parecían más recuerdos que elucubraciones de una mente fantasiosa como la suya. Aquellos recuerdos robados despertaban demasiados sentimientos en él para no existir.

Cansado como estaba, tropezó en la acera a pocos pasos de la universidad. La gente pasaba a su alrededor. Escuchó algunas risas, pero no le prestó atención. Estaba mareado y aquella mirada castaña parecía llamarle como un canto de sirena, cada vez más y más fuerte. Se preguntó si se desmayaría.

Entonces la escuchó, aquella voz. No importaba que en su mente jamás hubiera podido escucharle hablar, sabía que era su voz. Se giró, en su busca, totalmente desconcertado. Lo vio charlando con un amigo, pasando por el mismo camino que los demás para acceder a la universidad. Entonces sus ojos se cruzaron y el corazón de Steve paró. Eran los mismos ojos, la misma mirada pícara y encantadora que había estado acompañándole sin cesar hasta el punto de quebrar su cordura.

Él se acercó.

Él le preguntó si estaba bien.

Él llevaba una identificación colgada que decía Tony.

Lucía más joven que en sus recuerdos, más inocente y mucho más libre, pero era él. ÉL.

Con aquella bomba de relojería entre sus manos, Steve se desmayó. No fue consciente de que el reencuentro que su alma había estado esperando durante cien años finalmente había llegado, pero su corazón tamborileó contra su pecho como una victoria.

**FIN**

**Domingo, 1 de diciembre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Pues aquí está el resultado del **sorteo** que celebré el otro día en **Instagram**. La persona ganadora fue **Sabri Efronn** que eligió la canción que serviría como tema para este oneshot, **_These are the moments I remember_** de la banda sonora de _Riverdale_. Iba a sacarlo antes, pero francamente me costó lo mío darle forma a este texto, ¡todo lo que se me ocurría era terriblemente triste! Si alguien ha tenido que usar algún pañuelo con esto, mejor no sepan lo que tenía pensado al principio. No iba a publicar el día de mi cumpleaños luz, fuego y destrucción, lo siento jajajajajajajaja. Así que le di vueltas y vueltas, buscando algo más esperanzador, y salió esto.

En fin, pronto sacaré más sorteos y especiales, así que estén atentos.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
